narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takigakure (Sigma)/Missions
Here is the official Takigakure Mission Board, only to be edited by the current Kage; Shingi, or the leader of one of the four Noble Clans of Takigakure. Whenever a new Takikage is appointed, please change the name accordingly. The board is to be updated weekly, creating a new set of missions for Waterfall Shinobi. Missions will divide into six sections, including a special section for ANBU. Each mission will be given by village superiors. Unlike Naruto Canon, YOU DO NOT REQUIRE A TEAM OF THREE FOR A MISSION. Some missions can be solo'd while others are collaborations. If you see a mission you like or a reward, be quick to claim it. Certain missions will not be replenished. For example, a specific target hunted will result in that mission disappearing. Similar mission's might reappear, but why take a risk. As stated in the Official Mission's Board Guidelines, inter-cross Roleplays are encouraged. Meaning, if you see a person RPing by themselves or with others, offer to enter it. A good story would allow one character to enter in another's time of need. D-Rank D-rank missions are the lowest classification a mission can receive. These missions are usually assigned to genin. They deal with finding missing pets and retrieving materials for poison and hospital treatments. D Rank missions are not really judged by skill, but for those who wish to help those in need. Because of these, shinobi of all ranks take on D-rank missions. D-rank missions pay between 5,000 and 50,000 ryō. Name: Description: Conditions Potential Enemies: Reward: C-Rank Assigned to more experienced genin or chūnin. They are missions anticipated to have some combat involved with the possibility of injury to the shinobi performing it. Examples are guarding people, background investigations, or capturing or suppressing wild desert animals. The reward for a C-rank mission is between fifty thousand and 110 thousand ryō. Name: Special Herb Description: Zou Meshi, are looking for a group of genin and/or a shinobi, that can bring back a special herb, that they need as an ingredient. The buildings could essentially grab the herb on their own, but wish to give someone a chance. However, there is a large guarding over the area at which the herb grows, using the herbs itself. There must be at least a three man cell, as the panda can cover large areas. Conditions: None Potential Enemies:'''Large Panda, capable of using the Earth Release, and can cause land slide upon its own wish. '''Reward: 115,000 Ryō and a special item.. B-Rank Assigned to experienced chūnin. They are missions anticipated to involve combat with other ninja. Examples are guarding people, espionage, or killing other ninja. B-Rank missions can also include Sabotage. Meaning B-Rank missions often expand past country lines. They are essential for enemy dominance. The reward for a B-rank mission is between 150 thousand and 200 thousand ryō. Name: Description: Conditions Potential Enemies: Reward: A-Rank A Rank missions are much more open than S-Rank shinobi. Jōnin are to deal with village-or state-level matters and trends. In cases of visitors, they serve as bodyguards and guides. Sunagakure offers a special pass which allows visitors to eat and visit places for free. Of course, visitors are hidden with code-names. This mission usually involves multiple eyes. A public Guard and hidden shinobi. In case of invasions, A-Rank shinobi missions deal with protecting civilians while they evacuate. The reward for an A-rank mission is between one hundred fifty thousand and a million ryō. Name: Special Bucks! Description: The Takikage, needs shinobi who are able to carry things without problems to other villages, and willing to protect at all cost. The package contains over Four Million Ryō, one is to simply get the package to Kumogakure's, Raikage. Failure is not an option. Conditions: The taker of this mission is expected not to fail! No exceptions. If one is to fail they will be expected to pay every penny that is lost! The package can only be opened by a seal only the Raikage knows, so stealing it will be a no go. Potential Enemies: Sōgetsu Hōzuki Reward: 1,570,000 Ryō S-Rank S-Rank missions involve situations where the Shinobi's life is at an immediate risk, as well as their village's well being. And so, mostly jōnin and higher ranked officials are given S-Rank missions. S-Rank missions range from assassinations, high level retrieval missions and the transportation of highly classified documents. To accomplish an S-Rank, Shinobi can choose to embark on it solo or with allies. S-Ranks are crucial to the village and so are gifted to those who are exceptional shinobi. Due to their high risk security, the reward for an S-rank mission is more than a million ryō. 'Name:'Iwa's Secrets Exploited 'Description:'Our very own higher uppers have reported Iwagakure (Waterkai), have a unique kinjutsu, that has an even more destructive force, than our very own. Our Intel, has stated we should either destroy it, or copy it ourselves; for it will prove to be a threat in future conflicts. We advise you, the taker of this mission, to hide anything that idolizes the village. We truly prefer stealth shinobi, though if you believe you are fit for the position, be cautious. 'Conditions:'You, the worker, is opted to simply be a stealthy shinobi, to copy, or destroy Iwa's Kinjutsu. 'Potential Enemies:'Iwa's most dominate men. Possibly a user of the kinjutsu, or the Kage's personal guards. 'Reward:'40,000,000 Ryō